The invention relates to a control valve apparatus for selective transmission of pressure to at least two pressure spaces, e.g., two working spaces of piston-and-cylinder devices.
There are systems in which hydraulic control over two spaces, such as spaces associated with piston and cylinder devices, must be exercised so as to permit both of the spaces to be depressurized at the same time or to permit a first one of the spaces to be pressurized while the second is open to tank or to permit the second of the spaces to be pressurized while the first is connected to tank. The customary control valve apparatuses used for such systems require a substantial amount of installation space and involve substantial manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, an underlying object of the present invention is to provide a control valve apparatus which will perform the necessary functions reproducibly and reliably, with minimal required installation space and minimal manufacturing cost.